Surviving Sweet Sixteen
by popochi-chan
Summary: He loves her...She loves him...It all starts with sweet sixteen. Yet no matter how much they try to give hints to each other of what they feel...they simply can't...in the end...they just love each other in secret even though it breaks their heart..
1. This is Konoha High School

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto! Cause if I did, I would be the happiest person in the whole wide world!

Title: Surviving Sweet Sixteen

Author: sassy4sasusaku

Chapter 1: This is Konoha High School

The sun is rising to introduce a beautiful new day. Birds chirping, people on their beds sleeping soundly…"GOD

DAMN IT!" ……..Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the UNO CORP. industry for ceramics and utensils.

The corporation is a big success earning million and million of yens. Thus, making Naruto the heir of the company

since he doesn't have a brother and all." SHIT! It's 7:00 a.m! The guys are gonna kill me!". "Naruto-sama is

everything alright?" "yes, everything's alright. Please prepare my bike for me." Naruto answered. " Which one

sama? The red Yamaha bike, blue, black or gray?" Satoshi, Naruto's personal butler asked. " Maybe the black

one." "Hai, Naruto-sama."

"Jesus Christ, where is the dobe?" a young raven haired guy asked. " If he doesn't show up in 2 minutes I'm

gonna kick his butt into a bloody pulp." A white eyed guy said. "Do we have to do this? I mean what if the girls go

for revenge. It's going to be troublesome." A lazy guy muttered. "Why Shikamaru, falling in love with a certain

girl?""Shut up Neji!" "Ya know Neji could be right." " Oh man, not you too Sasuke, for the 100th time, I'm too

lazy to fall in love!" "Hey guys sorry if I was late!I overslept." "You always did dobe." "Whattya say bastard!"

"Enough with this senseless argument, let's start the trap."

"Damn! I didn't get enough sleep just because of that stupid homework!" a pink haired girl said. "Sakura-chan! We're over here girl!" a loud blonde haired girl shouted out. "Hey guys! Sorry if I was a little late." "No big." A bun haired girl said. " At least you came to school without being chased around by 'crazy for you' fan boys. We arrived here as if we were ruled over by Gai-Sensei and his youth speeches." A pearl eyed girl continued.

"Anyway, let's get going." Sakura told them. "Okay their almost there." Neji whispered. "Just a little more." Naruto continued. "Target locked"Sasuke said. Then………….

."AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" "MY HAIR!" "MY CLOTHES!" "MY NAILS!" "MY SHOES!"

Everybody looked at them and gasped. Especially their fan boys. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA…." Four gorgeous looking boys appeared out of the bushes. " Did you love our surprise girls?" Sasuke asked trying to stop himself from laughing. "UCHIHA SASUKE! I SWEAR YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Sakura answered him firmly. The girls were dripping wet and freezing to death.

" LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR HYUUGA NEJI!" Tenten, the bun haired girl with chocolate eyes shouted. "Awwwwwwwwww… I was only trying to make you happy Tenten**_-chan._**" Neji said seductively. This made Tenten's spine shiver. "Make me happy my ass Neji. This is so not making me all cheery. And stop flirting. I hate it. It freaks me out." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." Tenten kicked his private part on the spot. "Oooff." Neji was lying sidewards trying to control the pain. ."Serves you right."

"Ummmmmmmmmm……It's not what you think Ino." Shikamaru was starting to shake in fear. "NARA SHIKAMARU……….what the hell did I tell you about messing with my nails?" "That I'll be dieing soon?" "Right." "Oh Shit." Shikamaru started to run……………real fast. "COME BACK HERE YOU LAZY ASS! I'M SO GONNA KNOCK YOU DOWN TO HELL!"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. I feel sorry for Shikamaru and the other guys.Ne, Hinata-chan?" "Naruto-kun…..do you know where I got these shoes?" "Ummmmm…….in New Jersey?" "In Russia.…………..BONE HEAD!" Hinata punched him on the shin and he went flying to the air.

'_I better get out of here. I think I'm next' _Sasuke thought.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke stood frozen. Never wanting to hear that voice in its dangerous mode. "Yo! Wassup sexy thing!" '_oh no. bad thing to say. Prepare for your death Uchiha Sasuke.' "_" What did you CALL ME!" sasuke started to run for his life but………………..Sakura got a very. Very. Very. Thick rope out of no where and starting to form circle on the air like a real cowgirl would get a bad, bad naughty, naughty animal. For instance, imagine Sasuke as the mad bull and Sakura the cow girl. Oh yeah, the bull would be dead. "OH NO….YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Sakura caught Sasuke with the rope and started to pull him nearer and nearer to her. "Gottya bastard." She grinned evilly and started to tie him on the tree. "See ya guys. Good luck" and the girls left the boys crawling in pain.

I hope you liked my ever first fic. Please review. Flamers are accepted. Cause I care less for those bitches and bastards. Well , just click the lavender button and start typing anything. Reading and **NOT** REVIEWING A STORY IS CHEATING.

Bad, bad example to the children. Well, watch out for my second chappie. CLASS A1.


	2. Class A1

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this?……………….I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to GaaraRules and kellyvan5543. Thanks guys, you're doing me a big favor! Now on with the story.

Chapter 2: Class A1

"Do you think we overdid it this time?" Hinata asked.(Mind you people. Hinata is not shy in my story so bear with me. Thank You.) "What's the matter Hina-chan? Worried over ramen boy?" Ino said slyly.

"No! Of course not! It's just I sent Naruto flying to the air. I think I overdid it. And why would I get worried over that bonehead!" "Don't worry Hinata. Naruto is Naruto. He'll forget what you did to him sincee he got a really big _crush_ on you." Tenten whispered but loud enough for Hinata to hear. "Excuse me?" Hinata asked.

Sakura whacked Tenten at the back of her head. "Tenten meant to say is that Naruto's quite forgetful." Sakura told her immediately while glaring at Tenten. "Oh. Well if he's got a crush on me. I think I'm gonna commit suicide." The girls laughed their way to class.( Hinata isn't all goo goo eyes over Naruto either. She's pretty mature here.)

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" the school nurse asked the pretty beaten up boys. "Kunoichi attack." Sasuke simply said. "Oh you meant Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, Ama-san and Hyuuga-san?" the nurse asked once again.

"Yeah." Naruto answered weakly from the punch that hinata gave him. "Can't believe girls gets all violent when it comes to their appearance." Neji mumbled. "Women. Troublesome. Especially blondes." "Blonde? What about pink. The bitch tied me up on the biggest tree in school!" "Tell me about it. Ino used her nails to scrape my skin off." "Eeww…." The boys replied.

"Well. Time for payback."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg……… 

"Damn bell!" Tenten was in the comfort room trying to fix her hair. "If the ANBU's didn't pull that prank this wouldn't have happened. "Tenten finished her two buns tying it using two chopsticks with beads hanging. "Okay! Time for class." When Tenten opened the door, abucket of mud filled with slimy worms fell directly on top of her head.

"What's taking Tenten long?" Sakura asked Ino and Hinata. "She's probably trying to perfect her buns. You know how she is with her hair." Ino answered. "Okay class settle down." Iruka Class A1's homeroom teacher arrived. But then…………….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……………………………………………………………………….! " someone screamed across the hall. "HYUUGA NEJI!"

"Woah." "Hahahahahhahahahahahaha……………hey! What the hell! Get off me woman!" the door opened showing Tenten on Neji's arms screaming her head off. "AAAHHHH. Worms! Worms1 I hate worms! Get them off me! Neji!"

"Ehem. Where were you two? And why are you late?" Tenten stopped screaming and noticed that she was on Neji's arms. Tenten blushed at the way that Neji's carrying her. She jumped of him and clearedher throat. "It's a clear misunderstanding Iruka-sensei. The white eyed freak over here pulled a prank on me. A bicket of mud filled with eeky, eeky worms!" "Yes. Cute story Miss Ama. Off to detention to you two."

"Okay class that's all for homeroom. Please wait for your next teacher **_QUIETLY_**." Iruka told them emphasizing the word quietly. Unfortunately, Class A1 have thick heads. So non of the lectures really gets to them.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata stomped their feet towards the remaining ANBU. Sakura went in front of Sasuke and banged her hands on his table. "What the hell did you do to Tenten!"

Sakura was furios. Very furious. Tenten's one of her bestfriends. She doesn't like it when something happens to her friends. Besides of being one of the most popular, most beautiful, talented, intelligent and the list goes on….she's very short-tempered. You do not want to piss her off!

"Ask Neji. We don't know a thing about the worms and the mud." Sasuke simply said. Okay. Sakura was getting really impatient especially the with the snobby attitude of this bastard. Then, something came to her mind. Something no boys nor Sasuke could resist. Ino and Hinata just looked at her weirdly and continued glaring at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun. _You don't have to hide anything from me." Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap which surprised him. Sakura started to encircle her arms around Sasuke's neck and talk slowly and seductively on his ear. "Well Sasuke-kun? Come on. Don't be shy. You can tell me everything." The whole class including Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto turned their heads to the couple and watched the very unusual scene in front of them.

"Why that bitch!"

"I'm gonna scrape that pretty face of hers!"

"She's casting a spell on my Sasuke-kun!"

"No! Sakura-chan! You're my angel!Don't fall for a bastard like him!"

Fan boys and girls started to grow in jealousy and hate.The scene in front of them was too much. But anyway. Let's leave them to suffer. Now back to the coughcouplecough.

Sasuke was starting to blush . Sakura's act was getting to him. _'I have to do something! Damn sexy woman! WTF!_ _Did I say that she's……never mind.' _Sakura was starting to play with his hair. "Sasuke-kun. Please tell me." _' Oh God. Help me. Wait the second. Two can play at that game………………..right! If she's playing then I'll play along.' _Sasuke reached for her waist an pushed her against the wall. Caged inside his strong arms. He was near the window so he's also near the wall.

Sakura was surprised at his act. She started to blush with his act.

"You know you shouldn't be too naughty. You know how I am when things go naughty. You're cute when you're seductive. I like it." Sasuke told her this. Very slowly on her ear.

Sakura turned crimson red when………………… BAM!

"God damn it!" Sasuke held his you-know-what part.

"Hmph! Serves you right you sick bastard! Besides. You are hopeless!"

"Damn! That's got to hurt. First Neji then you. I feel sorry for ANBU's two bastards." Naruto said. "Why you dobe! Call me bastard again I'll rip your vocal cords out of your throat!" "Okay, okay backing off, backing off." "Geez. Life in KHS class A1 is troublesome." At that, Shikamaru went back to his nap.

Well, that's all for now guys. I just hope more reviews will come to me cause I need inspiration.

I mean this is my first fic and I want to know what people think of my story.

If I receive more reviews the sooner I'll update.

Thanks for reading now all you gotta do is click the lavender button!

OR ELSE!


	3. Detention, Orochimarusensei!

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired on saying that I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thank you for all my reviewers! You inspired me a lot! I hope you could enjoy this chappie. This is more about neji and tenten. Sorry if some of you wants naruhina but I'll try to post your fave. Pairings soon! Thanks again.

Chapter 3: Detention. Orochimaru?

The clock was ticking real slow. And our poor little couple has to stay in detention for 3 hours. 30 minutes just passed………………

"Damn It!" Tenten cursed loud enough for Neji to hear. "OY! Shut up woman. We're in detention already and you're adding up to our trouble!" Neji snapped at her. "Well, look who's talking. Excuse me! But it was you who caused us to be in detention the first place!" Tenten answered.

"Well if you weren't that scared of worms screaming and jumping on me as if I was a tree. This wouldn't have happened!"

"You're a jackass you know that! You're a white eyed freak who flirts with sluts and enjoys to tease girls like me! You know what. Come to think of it, you flirt and tease me at the same time!"

"Who said I was flirting with you! Who would like a tomboy like you?"

"Jesus Christ. You really are stupid. My fanclub. Duh! And you know, I think I know why you're stupid."

"Yeah? Please tell bun girl!"

"Bastard! That mind of yours is filled with sexy legs and huge tits! I often hear from girls in the licker room that you're a sex machine!"

"Since when did I become stupid? For your information. I'm one of the best students in KHS!"

"Yeah. Best in se……….."

"My, my, my. I'm not expecting to see Miss Ama (A/N: I made up Tenten's surname. But if you know please tell.) and Hyuuga-san in detention." Makes licking noises.

Time froze. Neji and Tenten's heart stopped. They soooooooooooooooooooooo want to get out of detention now and forever.

"I was expecting to see _Sasuke-kun_ and _Sakura-chan_. Looks like I have two new members in my detention list." Makes that licking noises again.

"Now don't just stand there as if I'm a vampire." '_You do look like a vampire. A vampire snake that could make people's heart stop.' _Neji thought.

'_Sasuke and Sakura have to undergo detention with this snake teacher? No wonder they always look traumatized after detention.' _Tenten thought.

"Sit down"

Neji and Tenten sat down immediately. Who wouldn't? This is Orochimaru. The teacher who's favorite students are Sasuke and Sakura for always making trouble and accompanying him. Because of detention of course.

"Now tell me. Neither Sasuke and Sakura had any troubles?" Orochimaru asked then he looked at Tenten.

Tenten was surprised. No, frightened when Orochimaru looked at her.

"Um…….no sensei. So far so good. Hehehehehehehhe……….." Tenten laughed NERVOUSLY.

"Good? They make trouble everyday. How can they be good?"

"Uh…….they changed for the better?" Neji answered.

"Hahahahahha…….." Neji and Tenten laughed along fakely. "Quiet." And both of them shut their mouths.

"Now all you have to do is listen to me." makes that licking noises. "I'll just talk to you and ……….."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I wonder if Neji and Tenten are okay." Sakura asked. The six sixteen agers were all waiting for each of their best friends They were seating on a bench near detention room.

"Yeah. I agree with Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. Everytime we see you two coming out of detention room. You look….well" "as if it's the end of the world." Shikamaru finished for Ino.

"Who's the teacher in detention anyway?" Naruto asked. "You mean you don't know?" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"Well, it's often you two who's in detention. " Hinata said. "Well, who is it?" Ino asked

"You don't want to know." Sakura said.

"Is it Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do we look like as if we almost died because of smoke?"

"How about………………….Kurenai-sensei." Hinata asked.

"Strict but not enough."

"Anko-sensei?"

"Too loud."

"Iruka-sensei"

"Too soft."

"Kakashi- sensei?"

"It's gonna be Sakura who'll die."

"Well, who is it. We can't keep on guessing for the teacher." Naruto insisted. "Well…..it's gonna be nasty to hear." Sasuke said. The other four came closer to Sasuke and Sakura to hear the name of this MYSTERIOUS teacher's name.

"The teacher who moderates the detention room is…….."

"Orochimaru-sensei."

That's it. Time stopped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

3 hours later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now don't keep on making trouble Ama-san, Hyuuga-san. But I'm still expecting to see you soon……….." makes the licking sound.

The two approached the group quietly without making one single noise. They looked at each other without uttering a word.

Well. It was only Sasuke and Sakura who was **_conscious_** at that time so……………..

"How was detention guys?" Sakura asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………………..My innocent mind! Corrupted with those licking noises he makes!" okay that's it, Tenten went. BOOM!

"Please Sasuke. Don't remind me." Neji said coolly but well, deep inside you could tell that he's about to commit suicide than spend another 3 hours in detention.

"Okay. Breath in. Breathe out. Everything will be alright Ino. As long as you won't make any trouble, you'll stay out and far from detention." Ino was talking to herself.

"Note to myself. No trouble making or I'll die young in one room." Hinata muttered.

Shikamaru was taking a nap and Naruto? Well, he still did not get it.

In two opposite corners, you could see Tenten and Neji sucking their thumbs and curled up like a baby. And Sasuke and Sakura? Their just chatting and drinking tea not minding that their friends went mental.

Well! That's it for this chapter. I know my past chapters were short but I'll try to make it longer in the next chapppie.

So tune in for Chapter 4:It's P.E. period!

Click that lavender button!


	4. It's Pe Class!

Disclaimer: No need to say it cause you all know I don't own it.

A/N" Oh my God! 21 reviews! Thank you all for being so generous! I want to cry. Anyway. Sorry if I didn't update soon so here's another chapter for all you pips there!

Chapter 4: It's P.E. Period.

Okay. So maybe we could say that it's an pretty NORMAL day today. But5 I'm afraid it's not. Last week. Neji and Tenten got detention and OROCHIMARU as their teacher.

Today's Monday and we all know what's special today is!

It's P.E. time!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Damn it!" Ino said. "What's wrong pig?" Sakura just mocked Ino. "Watch your mouth forehead girl or you'll get it." Ino started to crack her knuckles. "Ooooooohhhhhhhhh. I'm scared. Help me Lord, help me!" Sakura talked in a small squeaky voice. "Why you………"

"Okay! That's enough. You haven't worn your p.e. uniform yet." Tenten just scolded them. Like a mother. "So what's up Ino." Hinata asked. (To those who are confused with Hinata. She's not shy in my fic. ) "Last year's P.E teacher was Kakashi-sensei right?" Ino said. "Guess who's our teacher THIS YEAR." Ino continued.

"Asuma-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Wrong."

"How about Anko-sensei?" This time Sakura asked.

"Nope."

"Well who is it?" Tenten asked.

"Girls……get ready for your worst nightmare.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"GOODMORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I AM MAITO GAI! YOUR P.E. TEACHER FOR THIS YEAR!

YOU SHALL YOUR YOUTH IN MY CLASS AND BE PROUD OF IT………………"

"Oh my god." Sakura's jaw opened as she stred at the babbling teacher.

"Told you so." Ino said.

"Why him? I would appreciate the 'never-been -on-time-teacher' to be our sensei in p.e. But him!" Hinata complained.

"Tsunade-sama wants us to die early." Tenten said.

"NOW WHY WOULD YOU DIE EARLY AMA-SAN. DON'T WORRY ABOUT DEATH FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT AND YOUTHFUL MIND WILL BRING YOU FAR FROM YOUTHFUL DEATH!"

"Gai-sensei you're so cool!" Lee shouted. Everybody shivered.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" and they hugged each other with the sunset background.

"This is one heck of a P.E. class. It's gonna be deeper than hell." Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Damn right." Sakura whispered back.

"I HEARD THAT! NOW! EVERYONE. 200 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Gai shouted. Everyone groaned in complaint and on with their laps as Lee and Gai continued hugging. I know. Disgusting.

At the very front of the line of students TRYING to run 200 laps, you could see the A.N.B.U leading.

"Can't believe Gai is our teacher in. p.e.." Naruto said.

"Shut your mouth dobe and quit complaining. You think someone's happy about Gai being our teacher?" Sasuke said.

"Lee's enjoying. I mean look at him. He's hugging Gai." Neji said.

"Damn Ino! If she just didn't let Gai hear her we wouldn't be running 200 laps. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered.

"SHIKAMARU! YOUR DEAD MEAT LAZY ASS!" Ino heard him.

"Damn. Even her got sharp ears. Gotta run." So Shikamaru and Ino finished the 200 laps at once.

"Woah." Everyone went like O.O

"Always thought that Ino is a pig but she finished the 200 laps." Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "I thought Shikamaru was lazy and can't lift his heavy butt."

"YOUR NEXT FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"Shit."

"UCHIHA YOUR GOING DOWN!"

"Great. Sakura wait for me!"

"So how's life Neji?" Tenten, Hinata, Naruto and Neji was at the benches drinking tea and chatting with each other. "Quite alright."

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG………….

"I AM HAPPY FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA FOR FINISHING MY 200 LAPS. MAY YOUTH SPIRIT CONTINUE TO GUIDE YOU! BUT I AM VERY PROUD OF INO AND SHIKAMARU FOR FINISHING 400 LAPS. THAT'S THE YOUTHFUL WAY IN OUR YOUTHFUL SCHOOL FOR MY YOUTHFUL CLASS……………." And yatte yatta ya………blah blah blah…………… Everyone went back to their lockers except Lee who was taking down notes and listening intently to his favorite teacher.

Expect this to happen every P.E. period.

And that's it for this chappie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am so so so so so so so so so so ………………………………………………………………sorry for my late update. School activities are driving me nuts! Anyway please review or I shall not. Take note. NOT update soon. If possible discontinue this story.

Just kidding!


	5. War and love blooms part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Oh my God! I am so sorry! I haven't updated soon. School activities are pilling up so I'm really sorry. But at least it's Christmas break!

I dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers!

Chapter 5: War and love blooms part 1

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG……………….

And the bell went on and on endlessly. Well, of course that's impossible, one of the students might have demolished the school already. Anyway back to the story.

Each student went into their locker rooms to change back to their normal clothes.(A/N: They don't have uniforms in my story.) Sakura changed back to he light pink fitted spaghetti strap and bloom skirt with a few accessories on. She let her hair down making her look more like a woman. A pair of high heeled sandals finished the outfit.

Tenten however ( A/N:of course all of you are expecting very boyish.) changed into her green cargo pants and fitted. Yup people, you read it right. Fitted white shirt with the number 97 on it. And as usual, her two buns for her hair. She wore sneakers with ankle socks for her shoes.

Hinata, being her simple self just changed into a pair of fitted jeans and a simple shirt. Wearing flat soled step-ins with a design of flowers.

Ino? Well, let's just say that she's finished changing and ran out of the girls' locker room.

"Ne. Why was Ino in a hurry?" Hinata asked her friends. "She's running after her dream boy." Sakura answered. "Dream boy?…………………………………………………………………" Tenten started to think.

5 minutes…………………………………….

10 minutes…………………………………….

30 more seconds and Sakura's gonna snap.

10 seconds…………………

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

It's hell………………………………………………………

"GOD DAMN IT!FOR GOD'S SAKE HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED BEFORE! INO LIKES SHIKAMARU IN HER FUCKING OWN WAY! SO SHE'S OUT THERE TRYING TO KILL THE CRAP OUT OF SHIKAMARU CHASING HIM AROUND THE CAMPUS WITH A MALLET ON HER HAND! SHE'S IN LOVE!WITH SHIKAMARU!……………………… pant……….pant damn it………pant." Good thing Sakura cut her nails earlier or she would have scraped the skin of Tenten.

"Oh my God. Ino's in love." Tenten muttered. "Ino's in love? With the lazy bum?" Hinata continued. Sakura just sighed. "How dense could my friends get? Oi! I was kidding. Besides, I never imagned Ino loving a guy **_SERIOUSLY_**." Sakura said. "Well, we're not yet sure about that Sakura." Tenten replied. "Ino may **_not_** be in love but she_ **might**_** _fall_** in love." Hinata said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somewhere in the campus.

"Shikamaru…………………………where are you?" the tone of her voice. A tiger hunting for its prey. But this one it's like………………………a devil hunting for a innocent lazy bastard.

"Oh god. I don't want to die yet. I'm planning on marrying any girl and have two ids. Boy for the older and the last will be girl. I want to die at the age of 123456789876543210258154651310. Geez………….this is so troublesome. I'm only 16 years old and Lucifer's daughter is hunting me down." Shikamaru whispered to himself. But unaware of what he just said……………………..

"What did you say about me Shikamaru?………………………" okay. Ino's teeth are showing in an angry way. This time she's not Lucifer's daughter but………………………………..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the guy's locker room.

"Has any of you guys saw Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "Probably sleeping or taking a nap somewhere." Neji answered. "But I saw him running across me then he disappeared." "You and your dreams dobe." Sasuke said. "What did you call me bastard!" Naruto started to yell. "Let's get to lunch guys I'm hungry." Neji interrupted them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the girls' locker room.

"Hey let's go. Ino can just catch up with us later besides. My stomach is demanding for food." Sakura said. As soon as they got out of the locker room, Sakura wasn't looking where she was going so………….

BOOM! She bumped with someone else and fell on her back. "Watch where you're going!" the Sakura and the guy she bumped onto said at the same time. When she looked who she bumped into she started to glare at that person.

"I don't know what your fanboys see in you 'cause you look like a monster." A smirk formed on the face of the other guy. "Well I don't understand what your fan girls see in you 'cause you're an arrogant jerk! So just step out of our way and let us pass before we step on your pretty poker faces Sasuke-**_kun_**." Sakura answered Sasuke back.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww……………….do you really love calling my name with a kun now? 'Cause I'm starting to think that you're trying to catch my attention Sakura-**_chan_**. Remember our moment last week in class?"

Flashback:

**_Sakura was furious. Very furious. Tenten's one of her best friends. She doesn't like it when something happens to her friends. Besides of being one of the most popular, most beautiful, talented, intelligent and the list goes on….she's very short-tempered. You do not want to piss her off!_**

"Ask Neji. We don't know a thing about the worms and the mud." Sasuke simply said. Okay. Sakura was getting really impatient especially the with the snobby attitude of this bastard. Then, something came to her mind. Something no boys nor Sasuke could resist. Ino and Hinata just looked at her weirdly and continued glaring at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"_**Ne, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to hide anything from me." Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap which surprised him. Sakura started to encircle her arms around Sasuke's neck and talk slowly and seductively on his ear. "Well Sasuke-kun? Come on. Don't be shy. You can tell me everything." The whole class including Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto turned their heads to the couple and watched the very unusual scene in front of them.**_

"_**Why that bitch!"**_

"_**I'm gonna scrape that pretty face of hers!"**_

"_**She's casting a spell on my Sasuke-kun!" **_

"_**No! Sakura-chan! You're my angel! Don't fall for a bastard like him!"**_

_**Fan boys and girls started to grow in jealousy and hate. The scene in front of them was too much. But anyway. Let's leave them to suffer. Now back to the coughcouplecough.**_

_**Sasuke was starting to blush . Sakura's act was getting to him. 'I have to do something! Damn sexy woman! WTF! Did I say that she's……never mind.' Sakura was starting to play with his hair. "Sasuke-kun. Please tell me." ' Oh God. Help me. Wait the second. Two can play at that game………………..right! If she's playing then I'll play along.' Sasuke reached for her waist an pushed her against the wall. Caged inside his strong arms. He was near the window so he's also near the wall. **_

_**Sakura was surprised at his act. She started to blush with his act.**_

"_**You know you shouldn't be too naughty. You know how I am when things go naughty. You're cute when you're seductive. I like it." Sasuke told her this. Very slowly on her ear. **_

**_End of flashback._**

Sakura blushed when she remembered this. '_Shit! He still remembers that? Oh my God! I just seduced him! I am so corrupted. Spare me Lord!"_

"You know. You're face is all red. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her smirking. "Shut the fuck up Uchiha!" Sakura was fuming. "Let's go girls." And she glared one last time to Sasuke before heading to the canteen to get their lunch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Warning: The following scenes may not be suitable for young audiences. Parental Guidance is adviced.

Lucifer has risen from 6 feet under………………………………………………………………………..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

And that was Shikamaru screaming like a **_FANGIRL_** . Bur nothing came to hit him so hard that it's like the end of the world.

He looked at Ino but didn't see her standing yet she was sitting on the grassy plain with her hands on her ankle. Her face was screwed up obvious that she was hurt.

"Hey Ino….are you alright?" Shikamaru asked. "Shut up………..of course I'm alright! I wouldn't be a part of Kunoichi if I would be crying just because I tripped! What would they think of me? That I'm weak?…….."

"You know I believe the girls accepted you because they want you as their friend." Shikamaru said. "Shut up!you don't know anything!" Ino shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Here let me help you." Shikamaru took out a hankerchief and wrapped it around Ino's scraped ankle. "Can you stand up?" Shikamaru asked. "Of course I can. I'm not a new born baby you idiotic moron!" Ino said. "Sheez….a guy's trying to help you already..at least I expect you to be softer and gentler." "Sorry." Ino said as she tried to stand up but then again with that scraped ankle she almost fell. Luckily Shikamaru was there to catch her in his arms. "I'll carry you." That's all that he said to her then he started to carry her bridal style. They were quiet as they went back in. People kept looking at them. Who wouldn't? A popular guy carrying a popular girl bridal style.

Every fangirl and fanboy was getting jealous.

Anyway! Leave them!

Shikamaru brought Ino in the clinic. "Ne…..Shikamaru…thanks. I guess if it weren't for you I would have bled to death." "Stop exaggerating woman. Besides I can't just leave you there. Sakura would be the one to beat me up to death." Shikamaru said. Once the nurse finished putting some ointments on her wound she took Shikamaru's hand."Come on Shikamaru! There's still more time to eat lunch. Besides the girls would ask so much question of where I'd be." "Ah….okay." So Shikamaru and Ino went into the cafeteria holding each other's hand. Well, they didn't notice that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With the girls.

"Ahhhhhhh! I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Sakura said. "Well, you did look like you're seducing each other yah know. " Hinata said. "What! You saduced Sasuke! How could you do that Sakura! I mean they're our enemy and you hate him and he hates you! Hello!" Tenten was starting to crack. "I did not seduce him! I was playing and then he suddenly played along. I tried to ask him hat happened to you and Neji but he wouldn't tell him so I played. I didn't know he would use it against me!" sakura defended herself. "Whatever let's eat I bet Ino's there pigging herself out already." Tenten said. Well as for Hinata? She was just daydreaming about N……………………………….Won't tell.

A/N: That's all for war and love blooms part 1! I'm so sorry if I didn't update soon! I'll be updating soon from now on since it's summer baby! Yeah! Anyway….please give me some reviews so I could update soon.

Jane minna-san!


	6. Ino and Shika: couples?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Oh my God! I am so sorry! I haven't updated soon. School activities are pilling up so I'm really sorry. But at least it's Christmas break!

I dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers!

Chapter 5: Shika and Ino: couples?

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG……………….

And the bell went on and on endlessly. Well, of course that's impossible, one of the students might have demolished the school already. Anyway back to the story.

Each student went into their locker rooms to change back to their normal clothes.(A/N: They don't have uniforms in my story.) Sakura changed back to he light pink fitted spaghetti strap and bloom skirt with a few accessories on. She let her hair down making her look more like a woman. A pair of high heeled sandals finished the outfit.

Tenten however ( A/N:of course all of you are expecting very boyish.) changed into her green cargo pants and fitted. Yup people, you read it right. Fitted white shirt with the number 97 on it. And as usual, her two buns for her hair. She wore sneakers with ankle socks for her shoes.

Hinata, being her simple self just changed into a pair of fitted jeans and a simple shirt. Wearing flat soled step-ins with a design of flowers.

Ino? Well, let's just say that she's finished changing and ran out of the girls' locker room.

"Ne. Why was Ino in a hurry?" Hinata asked her friends. "She's running after her dream boy." Sakura answered. "Dream boy?…………………………………………………………………" Tenten started to think.

5 minutes…………………………………….

10 minutes…………………………………….

30 more seconds and Sakura's gonna snap.

10 seconds…………………

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

It's hell………………………………………………………

"GOD DAMN IT!FOR GOD'S SAKE HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED BEFORE! INO LIKES SHIKAMARU IN HER FUCKING OWN WAY! SO SHE'S OUT THERE TRYING TO KILL THE CRAP OUT OF SHIKAMARU CHASING HIM AROUND THE CAMPUS WITH A MALLET ON HER HAND! SHE'S IN LOVE!WITH SHIKAMARU!……………………… pant……….pant damn it………pant." Good thing Sakura cut her nails earlier or she would have scraped the skin of Tenten.

"Oh my God. Ino's in love." Tenten muttered. "Ino's in love? With the lazy bum?" Hinata continued. Sakura just sighed. "How dense could my friends get? Oi! I was kidding. Besides, I never imagned Ino loving a guy **_SERIOUSLY_**." Sakura said. "Well, we're not yet sure about that Sakura." Tenten replied. "Ino may **_not_** be in love but she_ **might**_** _fall_** in love." Hinata said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somewhere in the campus.

"Shikamaru…………………………where are you?" the tone of her voice. A tiger hunting for its prey. But this one it's like………………………a devil hunting for a innocent lazy bastard.

"Oh god. I don't want to die yet. I'm planning on marrying any girl and have two ids. Boy for the older and the last will be girl. I want to die at the age of 123456789876543210258154651310. Geez………….this is so troublesome. I'm only 16 years old and Lucifer's daughter is hunting me down." Shikamaru whispered to himself. But unaware of what he just said……………………..

"What did you say about me Shikamaru?………………………" okay. Ino's teeth are showing in an angry way. This time she's not Lucifer's daughter but………………………………..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the guy's locker room.

"Has any of you guys saw Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "Probably sleeping or taking a nap somewhere." Neji answered. "But I saw him running across me then he disappeared." "You and your dreams dobe." Sasuke said. "What did you call me bastard!" Naruto started to yell. "Let's get to lunch guys I'm hungry." Neji interrupted them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the girls' locker room.

"Hey let's go. Ino can just catch up with us later besides. My stomach is d3emanding for food." Sakura said. As soon as they got out of the locker room, Sakura wasn't looking where she was going so………….

BOOM! She bumped with someone else and fell on her back. "Watch where you're going!" the Sakura and the guy she bumped onto said at the same time. When she looked who she bumped into she started to glare at that person.

"I don't know what your fanboys see in you 'cause you look like a monster." A smirk formed on the face of the other guy. "Well I don't understand what your fan girls see in you 'cause you're an arrogant jerk! So just step out of our way and let us pass before we step on your pretty poker faces Sasuke-**_kun_**." Sakura answered Sasuke back.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww……………….do you really love calling my name with a kun now? "Cause I'm starting to think that you're trying to catch my attention Sakura-**_chan_**. Remember our moment last week in class?"

Flashback:

**_Sakura was furious. Very furious. Tenten's one of her best friends. She doesn't like it when something happens to her friends. Besides of being one of the most popular, most beautiful, talented, intelligent and the list goes on….she's very short-tempered. You do not want to piss her off!_**

"Ask Neji. We don't know a thing about the worms and the mud." Sasuke simply said. Okay. Sakura was getting really impatient especially the with the snobby attitude of this bastard. Then, something came to her mind. Something no boys nor Sasuke could resist. Ino and Hinata just looked at her weirdly and continued glaring at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"_**Ne, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to hide anything from me." Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap which surprised him. Sakura started to encircle her arms around Sasuke's neck and talk slowly and seductively on his ear. "Well Sasuke-kun? Come on. Don't be shy. You can tell me everything." The whole class including Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto turned their heads to the couple and watched the very unusual scene in front of them.**_

"_**Why that bitch!"**_

"_**I'm gonna scrape that pretty face of hers!"**_

"_**She's casting a spell on my Sasuke-kun!" **_

"_**No! Sakura-chan! You're my angel! Don't fall for a bastard like him!"**_

_**Fan boys and girls started to grow in jealousy and hate. The scene in front of them was too much. But anyway. Let's leave them to suffer. Now back to the coughcouplecough.**_

_**Sasuke was starting to blush . Sakura's act was getting to him. 'I have to do something! Damn sexy woman! WTF! Did I say that she's……never mind.' Sakura was starting to play with his hair. "Sasuke-kun. Please tell me." ' Oh God. Help me. Wait the second. Two can play at that game………………..right! If she's playing then I'll play along.' Sasuke reached for her waist an pushed her against the wall. Caged inside his strong arms. He was near the window so he's also near the wall. **_

_**Sakura was surprised at his act. She started to blush with his act.**_

"_**You know you shouldn't be too naughty. You know how I am when things go naughty. You're cute when you're seductive. I like it." Sasuke told her this. Very slowly on her ear. **_

**_End of flashback._**

Sakura blushed when she remembered this. '_Shit! He still remembers that?" _"Sakura-chan. Are you alright? Cause your turning red. I think you have fever." Sasuke said while smirking. "Shut-up!" Sakura shouted. Everything went silent then……………………………

"Hahahahahahahhaha…………." Sasuke kept on laughing that he fell off of his seat. He was laughing so hard that he'll die of lack in oxygen. Anyway, people around them were all O.O. Well, duh! No one ever saw THE UCHIHA SASUKE laughing like that nor even laugh!

"Something's wrong with teme." Naruto whispered to Sakura. "There's always something wrong with him. Whattya expect?" Sakura whispered back.

Anyway…………………..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" guess who that was. Shikamaru was already covering himself with his arms as a shield from Ino. " Stop covering yourself Shikamaru. Besides I'm tired of yelling at you." Ino turned her back and was about to go to the canteen. Shikamaru was dumbfounded. 'What just happened to princess Lucifer?' he thought.

When Ino started to walk back she tripped not seeing the leveled root of a very old and large tree. She fell down and Shikamaru actually came running towards her. "AAHHH!" Ino screamed. She fell scraping her knee on the root.

"Ino!" Shikamaru ran towards the scraped girl who was holding her bloody knee keeping the pain for herself. "Ino are you alright?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm fine." Ino tried to stand up but to no avail. She fell back on the grassy floor once again.

"Itai." Ino mumbled softly but warm arms wrapped around her and carried her into the school building. "Shikamaru…..what are you doing?" Ino asked quite annoyed by the fact that this cute lazy-ass is carrying her. Wait. Did she think cute? The Shikamaru she always hated? WTF? Anyway…………

"I'm carrying you blondie. Just as simple as that." Shikamaru answered. "I know that you moron! What I'm trying to say is why?" Ino said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "You want to sprain your ankle more 'cause I could just drop you here in the middle of the hallway." Shikamaru smirked at her.

"Idiot!" Ino turned her head away from Shikamaru. Well, if you would walk pass by them you would see the blonde **blushing**.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oi! Uchiha! You wanna die early with that pretty poker face of yours 'cause your laughing too hard." Sakura said. Sasuke stopped laughing and this time he was only chuckling. He walked towards Sakura. Everyone was actually enjoying this whole scene between Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke put his hands in his pocketand walked towards Sakura who was looking at him.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glared at Sasuke. "I said that you wanted to die." Sasuke started to chuckle again. "I thought you said that I have a pretty poker face?" Sasuke said as he smirked. Sakura started to blush."Well! Look here. You're even blushing. So you do love me! I'm so flattered to be loved by you……….**SA-KU-RA-CHAN**."

Sakura blushed even more at this. Sasuke was getting closer to her face! What a girl to do? 'Oh my God! Why is my heart beating so hard! And I'm blushing! How can I blush around this jerk!(Inserting Inner Sakura……………………………loading…..loading…..loading………task complete.) SHANNARO! SASUKE-KUN'S FACE IS NEAR MINE!REJOICE!THERE IS A GOD! Sheesh…..even my Inner self is a fan-girl of this jerk!'

"Who said that I loved you! You piece of crap! Why don't you say that to your other fangirls!" Sakura shouted back at Sasuke. "Hn. You said I have a pretty face….meaning…you like me." Sasuke retorted. "Sorry wrong answer! Meaning………..**_YOU DO HAVE A PRETTY AND HANDSOME FACE BUT IT WILL BE AN HONOR FOR ME TO PUNCH AT IT! THAT FACE OF YOURS DESERVES A TITLE OF A BASTARD YOU BASTARD!_** " and Sakura panted real hard after saying this.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "Alright. At least you get to touch my face when you punch me! It'll be a dream come true!" Sasuke said. "YOU IDIOTIC MORON!"

The tension was growing. Everyone just watched this whole scene.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile at the clinic….

"Well….it's a good thing that you're sprain isn't at all major! There is it too tight or loose?" the school nurse, Shizune asked. "Not at all! It's just right! Thank you very much! Shizune-san!" Ino said. "No problem! Just doing my job. Now why don't you go to the cafeteria now. You still have 30 mins. more to eat." ( A/N:They have one hour period for lunch! And only 40 mins. for recess/break.)

"Mm! Thank you very much again!" Ino said one last time. Then went out of the clinic where Shikamaru was waiting. Ino walked towards him. "Hey….Ino." Shikamaru called. "What?" Ino asked. "I'm sorry again." "What do you mean?" "Well it was my fault that you got that sprain……well……….with a bit of your clumsiness' fault….but I still wanna say sorry also for what I said at P.E. So sorry."

Ino started to giggle at the fact that Shikamaru was apologizing to him. She even thought he would be lazy to say sorry to her. But here he is saying a lot of sorries in front of her. Anyway! Shikamaru heard her giggle and blushed at this. 'She's so cute when she giggles! Wait!Did I say she's cute? I thought she's monstrous! But at this moment she actually looks sweet!' Shikamaru just stared at Ino while she was giggling.

"You ass!" 'Think again. She swears at me even if she looked sweet.' "No need to say sorry!" Ino started to blush. Why? I don't know. "I mean……….you did carry me to the clinic………and ……you were kinda worried……….so I guess it's acceptable enough." Ino said.

"Hm." Shikamaru smirked at her making Ino blush more. "Well….then. Care to eat some lunch?" Shikamaru asked as he extended his hand to her. "Gladly." Ino accepted his and they walked towards the cafeteria hand in hand.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww…………………………………

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at the _drama_ in the cafeteria…………..just as Sakura was about to wrestle Sasuke and punching and sending him 6 feet under…….Neji came into view.

"You guys wanna starve or what?" Neji said. At this Sakura calmed down. She realized she hasn't eaten anything the whole time just because of the moron in front of him. "I guess Neji's right. Why don't we, Shinobi and Kunoichi, eat together this lunch period. Ne, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Sakura answered back. "Alright then! Let's eat!" And they all took a tray with food and started to eat with Naruto's rambling.

Now you must be wondering what happened to Ino and Shika. Well, they just entered the cafeteria unknowing that they were being looked at by the student body. God! What's with people today looking at others in silence!

Anyway, they walked toward the table of their gang and the first one to notice them was

Sakura. "Well…well…well…..Look who joined us for lunch guys?" Sakura said. "So…..what took you so long?" Tenten asked getting the idea of Sakura. "Well…..you see……" Ino was cut off when Sasuke gasped. "Woah! Shikamaru! Never knew you had it in you!" Sasuke retorted getting the idea also.

The others smirked when he said this. Ino and Shikamaru was getting confused. "What are you idiots talking about?" Shikamaru asked. "Well……Shikamaru…..the fact that you're actually holding the hand of our best friend is something reasonable than the excuse of an idiot. Now is it?" Sakura was getting evil.

And finally Ino and Shikamaru realized they were holding each others hand the whole time.

TBC………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: And that's chapter 5 people! Hope you liked this one! It's dedicated to the shikaino fans out there with some sasusaku!

So now……………………………………………………….please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**S4ss:Weeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!**

**Tenten: WTF?!**

**Sakura: the hell are u doing here!!!???!!!**

**S4ss: hey2!!! Is that a way to welcome back the author of this story!!! **

**Neji: The fact that you weren't giving a shit for this fucking story…you can make **

**Naruto-idiot to pee his pants once he sees you….you were gione for more than a year….**

**S4ss: no one asked you freak!!!!**

**Neji: I am part of this story….which is stupid…..besides…your story sucks….big time**

**S4ss: hey! I pay you!!!**

**Sasuke: Hyuuga has a point….this sucks especially you coming back alive from the **

** Dead….which we rejoiced about…**

**S4ss: Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!! Sakura! Tenten!! They're mean to me!!!!**

**Ten/Sak: So? They're doing an excellent job.**

**S4ss: Waaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! Y'all mean to me!!! Hmph!!! Anyway….i am so sorry **

**For not updating for like 1 year!!!!! So sorry!!!!!!! Waaahh!!! Duty calls!!!**

**So here's another chapter for you all!! Promise that I'll update more!!!!**

**Neji: She's really talented in lieing….**

**S4ss: To hell with you!!!! (starts beating Neji…)**

**Sasuke: che…..she's even good in bribing….**

**S4ss: You're next!!!**

**Ten/Sak: Uhhhhhhh……she doesn't own Naruto cause if she did….we all died in **

** Early age…..**

**S4ss: all of you are gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please enjoy reading!!!)**

Chapter 7: What's with Naruto?

Recap:

_Sakura. "Well…well…well…..Look who joined us for lunch guys?" Sakura said. "So…..what took you so long?" Tenten asked getting the idea of Sakura. "Well…..you see……" Ino was cut off when Sasuke gasped. "Woah! Shikamaru! Never knew you had it in you!" Sasuke retorted getting the idea also._

_The others smirked when he said this. Ino and Shikamaru was getting confused. "What are you idiots talking about?" Shikamaru asked. "Well……Shikamaru…..the fact that you're actually holding the hand of our best friend is something reasonable than the excuse of an idiot. Now is it?" Sakura was getting evil._

_And finally Ino and Shikamaru realized they were holding each others hand the whole time……_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino and Shikamaru let go of each other blushing madly!!!! And this wasn't left unnoticed by the group.

"Ya know….both of you are blushing madly." Tenten was smiling maniacly. "Shut up!!!" Ino retorded. "Ooohhh….touchy..touchy…." and Ino just growled in response.

"So would you just deend yourselves or eat some lunch?" Hinata asked. (she was smiling dude!!! No! not that smile!!! The evil smile!!!!)

Ino and Shikamaru joined the group in eating lunch….well..Ino's lame walk made them raise their eyebrows.

"What the hell happened to your ankle?" Sakura asked once they sat with them. "Well…you see…I- uhh….tripped….ahahahaha…." Ino answered. "Che…how stupid…." Sakura said. "Whatya say forehead girl!!!!!!" "You heard me pig…."

And then….Ino started to transform again!!! Oh no!!!! Wahahahaha!!!!

**Airhead: I am Ino!!! The beautiful princess of Lucifer!!!!! Hahahaha!!!!! Bow down and kiss my feet!!!!**

"Just sit down and eat Ino…" Shikamaru said.

"But…but….Shika…she just called me a pig!!!!"

"So?"

"Grrrrr….!!!!! You're not helping!!!!!"

"Was I suppose to?"

"Damn you!!!"

"…."

"Shikamaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ino can really scream like a gypsy banshee. Wait….is there such a thing?

Anyway…Sakura and the others are just like…staring…. And then it something hit them! (not literally….)

"Oi…dobe…" Sasuke called.…at that call…Shikamaru looked at Naruto while Ino was screaming her head off at him….(you know how insane Ino can get….. Ino: What did you say!!!!! Me: shit….)

When Sasuke and the others didn't hear Naruto shout back "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME!!!!????" everyone just gaped. 'What's with the dobe?' 'Strange….Naruto's been quiet all this time…'Sakura thought. 'Wow…he really does thought about it…' our cutie Shika thought! (Ino: don't call him Shika!!!! I'm the only one who----mmmphhhh!!!!! Me: the glory of being a writer….domination!!!! wahahaha!!!!!!)

'What the hell am I suppose to think over!!! This is a mere crush you baka!!!! (sighs) I lost my appetite of just thinking of this….What the hell is wrong with me!!!'

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called and eventually….Naruto was out of his trance. When he looked up to those gorgeous lavender eyes….he just stared….

Hinata just stared back and finally realizing her cheeks were getting warmer…

'Why is he staring at me like that?Is something wrong?' she thought.

And…well….Shinobi and Kunoichi were like O.O……….

Now back to our staring couple…..they were just like that for at least 2 whole minutes!!!!! And Hinata was really blushing!!!!! Wahahahahaha!!!! (blush Hinata!!! Blush!!!! Blush till your cheeks bleed!!!!!)

And to make the situation really wonderful!!!!!! Neji just HAD to but in…. "Ahem…" damn that hoarse throat….

**Airhead: Chibi Neji dragging chibi Hinata who was looking oh so innocent and behind them was a chibi Naruto hanging upside down from a tree with at least 10 huge soaring bumps on his teeny head…**

And this time….it's Naruto and Hinata who were looking away blushing MADLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

Saved by the bell……..

"Uhhh…so…nice lunch….see you girls later…." Sasuke said to Sakura. "Uhmmm.yeah….same here…" Sakura responded feeling the tension between their groups.

Students started to exit the cafeteria and went back to their respective classrooms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With the girls…

"What was that about?!!!" Tenten asked Hinata who seem to be absent minded for a while.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh us Hina!!!You and Naruto were staring at each other like some kind of sick puppies in love!!!!"

"We were?"

"Yes you were!!!!! You were aven blushing so hard that Ino panicked thinking you might faint because of hemorrhage!!!!!"

"Really?" Hinata slowly put her hands on her cheeks.

"Really now hina-dear….I thought you hated ramen face?" Ino asked sneering at her.

"Of course I do!!!!! He's a pig!!!!!" Hinata argued.

"Then why were you blushing so hard when you were just staring at each other?" Ino smirked. Sakura was just listening to their conversation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With the guys….

They were just walking towards their lockers when Neji broke the eerie silence enveloping them.

"Why were you staring so hard at my cousin Uzumaki…" the tone of Neji sent chills on Naruto's sine. And mind you…he was STILL blushing….

"Yeah….you were blushing like a tomato…." Shikamaru added.

"Making me think why you weren't acting like a maniac and a pig during lunch... "Sasuke said smirking , "Dobe." Sasuke continued.

Hearing this…"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME!!!!!????!!!!" ahhh…the glorious shout of our handsome blonde.

"And now he's back….."

"Finally reacting…"

"and still a dobe as ever…"

"SHUT UP TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR I CAN SKIN YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!"

"Oi…dobe….It's Hinata…" at this, Naruto started to panick….and…..blush….AGAIN.

"What an idiot."

"Moron."

"Stop hitting on my cousin."

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP PESTERING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back to our kunoichis….

They were walking back to the classroom. "Ya know Hinata…Love starts out as hate…You hate that person because he has something you don't have. Then you'll start realizing that he's your other half. It's confusing but to think that most people falls in love with their exact opposite." Sakura suddenly said.

"Look who's talking…" Ino said smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura snapped back at her. "Okay…okay…chill girl…Sheesh…"

They finally arrived in class A-1 and entering only to see Naruto all fired up, Neji who seems pissed, Sasuke who was smirking and Shikamaru…..who was yawning.

"I SWEAR!!!!! YOU ALL BETTER SHUT UP!!!!!!!"

"Maybe YOU should shut up…my ears are starting to bleed." Neji said.

"HMPH!" Naruto turned around only to be surprised when the girls came in….

And seems like Hinata and Naruto were starting to stare at each other again…..

TBC…….

**S4ss: hahaha!!!! And that was a rap!!!!**

**Sasuke: what is this? A movie? you're only a writer…**

**S4ss: so?...i write…you follow what I write because I can dominate ypu all with my key board!!!!wahahaha!!!!**

**Naruto: Eh!!!!! You're back!!!!!!!11**

**S4ss: the one and only!!!**

**And Naruto did pee on his pants…**

**Hinata: OMFG!!!! He peed!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: Eeewww!!!Naruto you pig!!!!**

**Sasuke: Dobe…this ain't a pig pen….**

**Naruto: Shut up!!!!**

**S4ss: The joy of being a writer…So Shikamaru…how about some tea?**

**Ino: Stay away from my Shika-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**S4ss: Stop yelling!!!!**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome…(yawn)**

**Tenten: Did anyone see Neji? **

**Tenten sweatdropped after seeing the scene before her.**

**Tenten: UUUHHHH…….well…Ano….I guess I'll have to do this…On behalf of sassy…thank you all for reading!!! Please review and she'll update soon!!!!**


	8. war and love blooms part2!

Sassy: I can't believe I didn't update as soon as possible again!!!

Neji: That's because you hate us…But no worries…we hate you back..

Sassy: Waaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: well, as sassy would mope by the corner I'll say something in behalf of her. She says that she is so sorry for not updating for another 4 months…She feels awfully guilty same as to the her other story "Daywalker" and would like to apologize to all of her readers.

Kishimoto: Sassy doesn't own Naruto… I own it!!!! And now I'm freaking rich!! Mwahahahahahhaa!!!!!

Sasuke: Insane man….

Chapter 8: War and love blooms part 2!!

**Previously:**

_They were walking back to the classroom. "Ya know Hinata…Love starts out as hate…You hate that person because he has something you don't have. Then you'll start realizing that he's your other half. It's confusing but to think that most people falls in love with their exact opposite." Sakura suddenly said._

"_Look who's talking…" Ino said smirking._

"_What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura snapped back at her. "Okay…okay…chill girl…Sheesh…"_

_They finally arrived in class A-1 and entering only to see Naruto all fired up, Neji who seems pissed, Sasuke who was smirking and Shikamaru…..who was yawning._

"_I SWEAR!!!!! YOU ALL BETTER SHUT UP!!!!!!!" _

"_Maybe YOU should shut up…my ears are starting to bleed." Neji said._

"_HMPH!" Naruto turned around only to be surprised when the girls came in…._

_And seems like Hinata and Naruto were starting to stare at each other again….._

"Hello…Earth to Naruto-idiot?" Neji said as he waved his hand in front of Naruto. Though Naruto still kept dazed and stared at Hinata as she stared back. The girls were looking at Naruto and Hinata back and forth gaping.

"Man…they're hoplessly in love with each other…" Sasuke said as Shikamaru snickered. Unfortunately, Naruto and Hinata heard what he said.

"WE ARE NOT!!!!" they both shouted out.

"Really? Then why do you keep on staring at each other when there's a chance?" Sakura asked grinning.

"Just shut up….." Hinata and Naruto mumbled at the same time.

Hinta was about to walk up to her desk when someone pushed her hard on the floor making the whole class look at her.

"Oops…I guess I didn't see you there loser." A girl with fake white hair and brown eyes said to Hinata. Her name is Kazumi Yukie, one of the presidents of the ANBU fan club.

"Hinata-chan are you alright?" Naruto was about to run to Hinata when the girls beat him to it and pushed Naruto away.

"Hina-chan!!!" Tenten and Ino said dramatically making Hinata sweatdrop. "Uhhh…I'm fine…no harm…"Hinata said as she sweatdropped some more when she saw Ino and Tenten's eyes with tears fell down exaggeratedly.

"Demo the old hag pushed you!!!" Ino said pointing accusingly to Yukie.

"What did you call me bitch?!" Yukie shouted out.

"I said you're an old hag!! Want me to repeat it?! Yukie is an old hag!!!! Yukie is an old hag!!!" Ino said mocking her.

"Bitch!" Yukie was about to slap Ino when someone pushed her.

"Oops…Sorry…I guess I didn't see you. Do you need help to stand up grandma?" Sakura said as she smirked at the pissed face of Yukie.

"You slut! Just because you're popular and go whoring around freely with your slutty friends around ANBU doesn't mean you can push me around!!" Yukie said as she stood up facing Sakura.

At the back, Ino and Tenten helped Hinata stand up with a chibi Naruto in front of her ready to make the tears fall from his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked still in chibi form. "Don't worry Naruto. I'm fine." And when she said this, Naruto's eyes started to twinkle again and glomp her in a hug.

"What the hell?! Bonehead! Get off of me!" Hinata said as she tried to pry Naruto from her. And Naruto did with his normal form once again. But he did something that made Hinata red.

"I'm just glad the witch didn't hurt you too much and you're alright." Naruto said with a sincere smile. Hinata blushed when he said this especially with the smile he showed to her.

"I just got worried." Naruto mumbled blushing and looking to another direction making Hinata blush some more.

"Really now Naruto…you didn't have to." Hinata said giving Naruto an assuring smile which he returned.

"Man…he really is in love." Shikamaru said as he, Neji, Sasuke, Ino and Tenten eyed the couple. "Che….he better not hurt her then or I'll have his head." Neji said piercing a glare on Naruto.

"Yeah…I have to agree with that." Tenten said but she was smiling at Hinata and Naruto.

Meanwhile…as these events happened another is yet to come.

"Che…Are you sure you're not talking about yourself and your other whore friends? Cause I don't remember whoring around the bastards…In fact I do remember seeing you and your friends trying to seduce them." Sakura said as she glared at Yukie.

Yukie was about to retort back when another person came in. "Haruno bitch. I think you better watch your mouth." A girl with short violet hair and green eyes came in with 2 more girls had red hair and hazel eyes and the other having brown hair and purple eyes.

"Why should I Watanebe whore? But I do think you better watch your dignity. Maybe the next time I see you, you already have another life in your tummy." Sakura said smirking. "How dare you. Say that once more and I'll seriously destroy that face of yours!" Ami said fuming.

"Why not? You are a whore aren't you? You go prostituting yourself around men and have them in your bed wanting them to make you moan." Sakura said glaring.

"You bitch!" and with that, everyone in the classroom looked at the two. Sasuke tilted his head to see what was going on and what he saw made him stand up.

_WHAM_!

That was what everyone heard and was completely shocked when Ami hit Sakura's face with a thick hard bound History book. Sakura was taken aback that she fell on the floor holding her aching face.

Kunoichi ran to her immediately and Ino was about to blow off some steam at Ami especially when she was about to hit the pink haired girl once more considering Ino and the others were by her side when a hand held onto Ami's wrists preventing her to slam the book on Sakura once more.

"Keep your disgusting habds off her and I swear I'll chop them from your arms." Sasuke was glaring intently at Ami which made her scared shitless but still kept her cool.

"But she called me a whore Sasuke-kun!" Ami said as she looked at Sasuke.

"Aren't you one? Now stay away from her or I'll slam that book harder on your plastic face." Sasuke said.

Ami glared one last time at Sakura who still had her hands on her face and walked away probably going to the comfort room with her friends to fix themselves up before class starts.

"Sakura-chan please take off your hands, we need to see if she caused damage." Hinata said softly and looking worried at Sakura. Though Sakura didn't move and she began to shake.

"Sakura-chan?" this time Tenten asked.

"Sakura." The girls looked up andwas shocked to see Sasuke in front of them. "Come on, I'll take you to the clinic." The girls moved a little keeping their mouth shut as he carried her bridal style towards the clinic.

"You girls can stay here and explain to the teacher what happened. I'll take care of her." Ino and the other girls simply nodded still in shock.

"Why do I notice that everyone seems all lovey-dovey today?" Neji said.

As Sasuke carried Sakura all the way to the clinic, he noticed that she haven't removed her hands from her face yet. "Sakura, remove your hands. There's no use of hiding it." Sasuke said but Sakura simply shook her head and Sasuke saw drops of water dripping down to her arms making her top a bit wet.

Sasuke sighed and put Sakura down on a bench, knelt before her and held her hands in his and started to remove them. Sakura was hesitant at first but later on allowed Sasuke to remove her hands from her face.

Sakura was crying when he finally removed her hands and her face was red. "Nothing seems to have been damaged or wounded. Though your face is red with the impact." Sasuke said as he looked at her.

"It hurts…" Sakura said meekly. Sasuke chuckled causing Sakura to look at him with a red and tear stained face. "You cry just because a whore slammed a book onto you pretty face? Man, I seriously don't understand you." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"That's not the point…the impact reminded me of something. It all felt like déjà vu." Sakura replied Sasuke looked at her with a questioning look and Sakura replied once more.

"Before when I was just a 5 year old girl, everyone teases me because I had a large forehead and they say that I was really ugly….

_Flashback……_

"_Forehead girl!! Forehead girl!! Forehead girl!!! Forehead girl!!" children was chanting this around a small pink haired girl who was crying hard. She was very dirty and her sun dress was a mess. Her doll was taken away by some boy and smirked at the little girl._

"_Heh! You really are pathetic aren't you?" then the boy took off the doll's head from its body and threw the head towards the little girls face very hard causing her nose to bleed and giving an awful wounded bruise near her eyes._

_The 5 year old Sakura kept on crying as she held onto her face to at least seize the bleeding but it flowed out freely. The children was laughing at her and when they were about to leave they kicked dirt towards her stinging her emerald eyes. _

_Soon it began to rain and the children scrammed out of the park running to their homes leaving the Sakura crying, lying on the mud as rain poured onto her fragile body._

_End of flashback_

Sasuke was completely surprised when he heard what she just told him. _' Ugly? When did she became ugly? Wait…what the hell?!' _

"The impact reminded me of that incident. I didn't even have any friends before. I haven't met Tenten, Ino or Hinata at that time and I was always alone." Sakura said with sad eyes. Sasuke noted this and lifted Sakura's chin making her to look into his eyes.

"How can people possibly tease you for being ugly? Maybe they were jealous because you are a beautiful girl." Sasuke said as he smiled at her causing Sakura to blush.

'_He's smiling at me….Not smirk or grin….but a smile….'_ Sakura thought.

"Come on…let's go to the clinic to get your face treated. Besides…you're really red…" Sasuke said as he smirked making Sakura blush some more.

Sasuke held out his hand startling Sakura. "What? You want me to carry you all the way to the clinic?" Sasuke asked as he smirked at the girl's face. Sakura was shocked at first but glared at Sasuke later on.

"Hmph! Idiot! I can walk by myself!" Sakura said as she stomped off towards the clinic. Sasuke chuckled at the pink haired girl's childish acts. _' Man this girl's is amusing…'_

TBC…….

Sassy: finally!!! Anyway! Sorry if this is short but I really need to update since it has been months!!!

Sasuke: Tell us about it….

Sassy: Oi! You wanna know something Sasuke?

Sasuke: If it's from you then I won't bother….

Sassy: Don't be such a party pooper!

Naruto: If Sasuke doesn't wanna hear about it then tell me! (grinning)

Sassy: No worries! I'll tell all of you!

Sakura: What is it about anyway?

Sassy: Well, I was planning on making Sasu-chan here to kiss you on the way to the clinic to give in some more moments but I guess you two might kill me. (grinnig like Naruto)

Sasusaku: WHAT?!!??!!

Neji: Maybe you should have wrote that…

Sassy: I agree with you!But the happie's done so I guess I'll write it in the other chapters!

Tenten: Meaning?

Sassy: There will be upcoming fluffs in all couples and not only between Sasuke and Sakura!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!

Naruto gang: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!!?????!!!

Sassy: Please review! By the way…next will be Nejiten since I already wrote about Shikaino, Sasusaku and Naruhina! (winking)

Neji and Tenten: WHAT THE HELL?!


	9. How we all met

**It's raining here in our region and our classes are suspended…and it's actually our exam week in the first quarter!!! Well, I guess I have to update now….Enjoy this chapter cause I made it LONG! And do please review!!******

**Chapter 9: How we all met**

_Previously:_

"_Come on…let's go to the clinic to get your face treated. Besides…you're really red…" Sasuke said as he smirked making Sakura blush some more._

_Sasuke held out his hand startling Sakura. "What? You want me to carry you all the way to the clinic?" Sasuke asked as he smirked at the girl's face. Sakura was shocked at first but glared at Sasuke later on. _

"_Hmph! Idiot! I can walk by myself!" Sakura said as she stomped off towards the clinic. Sasuke chuckled at the pink haired girl's childish acts. ' Man this girl's is amusing…'_

After school…

"See you guys tomorrow!" Sakura said as she waved goodbye to the girls. "Are you sure you're okay Sakura-chan? Your face is still a bit red…" Hinata asked as Ino and Tenten nodded in agreement. "Don't worry…I'm alright…the nurse putted some sort of ointment on the painful parts of my face." Sakura assured with a smile.

"Fine….though next time that Watanabe bitch won't get away. If I were Sasuke…I would have punched the living daylights out of that whore." Tenten said.

"Sheesh…no need to be so violent…Anyway…we all still have practice so see you girls tomorrow." Sakura said and walked towards the ice skating room of their school.

_Flashback…._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked. "Yes…I'm completely fine. Why do you care anyway?" Sakura asked._

"_I just do." Sasuke mumbled with a tint of red on his face unfortunately Sakura was still able to hear this and had her face redder in spite of the red face she already has. _

_End of flashback_

Sakura's face started to grow even redder after she remembered that. 'What is wrong with me? Damn it…. Stupid bastard face always popping in my head…'

She arrived to the skating rink of the school and went in only to see no one inside.

"Kana-sempai?" she called out to a girl with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes who was about to get out of the room.

"Sakura-chan? Kurenai-sensei is out. She said we can go home early today." Kana smiled as she walked towards Sakura. "What happened to your face? It's all red." Kana asked.

"Ummm…Well…funny story…Watanabe slammed her History book on my face." Sakura answered while chuckling a little.

Kana raised her other eyebrow. "Her History book? Isn't that hard bound?"

"Ahahaha!! Yes…unfortunately…" Sakura said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Damn. Good thing Kurenai-sensei isn't here. She would go berserk once she sees your face. You know how she is when it comes to our physical appearance."

"Yeah. I know…so just don't mention this to her. She might use the bitch to clean the ice skating rink." Kana and Sakura laughed at the thought.

"Anyway…do be careful next time cause when she do that again to you…I'll personally throw my ice skates at her already ugly face. Blades first." Kana said as she grinned and Sakura giggled.

"Don't worry…Next time…she won't get away with it." Sakura said smiling.

"Alright…see you tomorrow. The sports fest is near and we're one of the representatives." Kana started to walk out of the room as she waved goodbye to Sakura. When Kana was gone Sakura sighed and started to walk out of the room as well and ready to go home. Once she was out of the school building a black BMW stopped in front of her and the window started to roll down.

"Need a ride pinky?" Sakura started to get redder again when she realized that it was the chicken bastard.

"No thanks…I can walk." Sakura said when she was about to walk away Sasuke stopped her again.

"Oh come on Sakura. Who knows if that slut is waiting to slam something on you again. So it's better if I take you home."

"Why do you care anyway?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her through the side mirror of the car.

"Didn't I answer you already? I told you I'm worried." Sakura started to blush again and this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. 'Heh…she's really cute.' Sasuke smirked when he thought about this.

"Come on. Get in." Sakura sighed in defeat and went inside the car.

"Do you even know where I live?" Sakura asked when Sasuke started to drive. "Yes." Sasuke replied.

"Oi…I never told you where I live…How the hell did you know where I live?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Why? What kind of answer do you want to hear? That I stalk you?" Sasuke said as he smirked.

'Inconsistent jerk.' Sakura started glaring at Sasuke. "Hmph…Chicken bastard."

Soon, Sasuke stopped the car in front of Sakura's house. "Thanks for the ride." Sakura said and got out of his car.

"No problem pinky." Sasuke was smirking….AGAIN. Oh how she hated that smirk.

"Don't you get tired of smirking?"

"No. Why? You like it when I smirk?" Oh God…he was smirking again and this time he was trying to annoy her.

"Tch….Yeah…I _do_ love that smirk…" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hn. See you tomorrow pinky." He smirked…..AGAIN. And she was tempted to punch his pretty face to wipe off that annoying smirk.

Once he was gone Sakura went inside her house and took a shower. 'Stupid…stupid chicken haired bastard. Next time I'm gonna punch that perky face of his.'

Back in school……

She was sweating as she kicked the ball gently as she ran across the field. Making imaginary opponents she moved from left to right kicking the ball with her. When she was near the goal she kicked the ball hard.

'Goal.' She thought. "Aren't you going to go home yet?" Tenten got startled of the new arrival and turned around to see Neji walking towards her.

"Nope. I want to practice more. Besides, we are one of the representatives for the competition next month." Tenten replied.

"I see." Neji said as he put his bag aside and unbuttoned his white polo revealing a white fitted shirt inside.

'Wow….nice body…' Tenten slapped herself mentally.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Well…wouldn't it be better if you actually have an opponent? Besides…I wanna practice too." Neji said as he picked up the ball from the net goal.

"Alright…though don't go soft on me here. I wanna practice hard."

"Fine."

Neji started the game by bringing the ball by making it roll near him as he ran across the field. Tenten ran after him trying to steal the ball. When she was near him he ran faster nearing to the goal. When he was about to kick it Tenten stole the ball and ran to the opposite direction.

This time Neji ran after her but she was faster and quickly kicked the ball and made it to goal.

"Tenten one, Neji zero." Tenten said making a peace sign with a grin to Neji.

"Heh…That's only one…next time you won't make the goal." Neji said smirking.

"Oh yeah? Bring it one Hyuuga." Teten replied mocking his own smirk.

The game started again only fiercer. Both trying to outdo each other stealing the ball away from each other.

'Hn. She's good. Maybe I should've given her a hard time.' Neji said when he realized Tenten won their own practice game.

"Oh yeah! Now who'e the girl Hyuuga?!" Tenten shouted.

"Hn. I only controlled myself from showing what I really got." Neji said as he smirked at Tenten.

"Really now? Tch…admit it Neji…I'm better than you." Tenten said grinning aand poking Neji's chest.

'Wow…strong chest.' Tenten thought as she kept poking him.

"You like poking me now?" Neji asked still had the smirk on his face.

"Tch…Whatever Hyuuga. Anyway…see you tomorrow. And…thanks for practicing with me." Tenten smiled making Neji a little red.

"Hn…see you tomorrow."

Teten's alarm clock went off and she got up from bed looking at the clock.

'4:30 am' she thought sleepily… 'hm…time to jog.'

It was still dark outside and the stars were still twinkling as Tenten jogged towards her favorite spot to relax and just gaze at the stars. She was wearing navy blue jogging pants, a white tank top that only reached above her belly showing her thin waist, a navy blue cotton jacket with her ipod clipped onto the jacket and her white Nike running shoes.

♪ _I came to have a party_

_Open up the Bacardi_

_Feeling so hot tamale_

_Boy, I know you watchin me_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Purple taking me higher_

_I'm lifted and I like it_

_Boy, you got me inspired_

_Baby, come and get it_

_If you're really feelin me__♪_

Tenten entered the public park which had a nice view of the stars. When she jogged towards the swings, she was surprised to see another person there.

"Neji?" she asked called when she realized that the guy was the Hyuuga prince.

"Hm…" Neji replied as he turned to see her. Tenten turned her ipod off and approached the swing next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked. "What are _you _doing here?" Neji asked her.

"No duh…Can't you see I was jogging?" Tenten replied as she raised one of her brows.

"Why so early?" Neji asked.

"Because I want to gaze at the stars this early to relax for a while."

"Hn."

"How about you? Why are you here?" Tenten asked.

"I woke up early and I couldn't sleep anymore so I went here and gazed at the stars like what you do." Neji answered.

"Oh…Never knew you like gazing at stars." Tenten said. They were followed by silence and just enjoying the view of the twinkling stars until Neji asked her something.

"Hey…How did you and the girls meet?"

"Why are you interested?" Tenten asked. Neji just shrugged and Tenten sighed.

"Well…it started when we were just 5 years old. Hinata, Ino and I already knew each other at that time."

_Flashback…._

"_Let's go to the swings!!" a small 5 year old Tenten shouted out to the 5 year old Ino and Hinata._

"_Yatta! Let's go to the monkey bars!" Ino shouted back._

"_No! The swings!"_

"_Monkey bars!"_

"_Swings!"_

"_Monkey bars!"_

_Ino and Tenten were glaring and growling at each other while Hinata had a sweat drop. _

"_Ano…how about the sand box?" Hinata said cutting the other two 5 year olds ready to scrape the hell out of each other's face._

"_That's a great idea Hinata-chan!" Ino and Tenten said together pulling Hinata with them towards the sand box._

"_Forehead girl! Forehead girl! Forehead girl!" they heard children chanting and it all got their attention._

"_Did you girls hear that?" Ino asked._

"_Yeah. Let's check it out. I think it's from the field." Tenten said as she stood up and dusting the sand away from her clothes._

_When they got there the children who were chanting 'forehead girl' started to walk away laughing. When everyone was gone Ino gasped in horror when she saw a small 5 year old crying on the muddy soil as the rain started to pour. Ino started to run towards the fragile girl as Tenten and Hinata ran after her. _

"_Are you okay!?" Ino asked as she knelt down beside the crying pink haired girl.Ino took the hands of the girl away from her face and was moved with pity when she saw her face bleeding especially her nose and her bruised forehead._

"_Ino! Is she alright?" Tenten asked as she and Hinata knelt beside Ino. "We have to take her with us…she's bleeding." Ino said as she helped the girl stand up._

"_Hinata-sama! Where are you?" a voice called out._

"_Let's go. We can take her back to the mansion." Hinata said. _

"_Hinata-sama! Where have you been?!" _

"_Sorry Ayeza-chan…But there's someone who needs help right now." That's when Ayeza, Hinata's caretaker, looked at the fragile pink haired girl being supported by Tenten and Ino._

"_Oh dear God! Come on quickly…we'll treat her back home._

_Back in the Hyuuga mansion…the pink haired girl was treated and Hinata lend her some clothes. They were in Hinata's room talking and trying to warm up their new found friend._

"_What's your name?" Ino asked as she smiled sweetly._

"_S-sakura…" Sakura answered shyly._

"_Sakura-chan it is! I'm Ino and that bun head over there is Tenten! And this is Hinata! The princess of this huge mansion!" Ino exclaimed._

"_Hey! What's with the bun head nick name?!" Tenten yelled. _

"_Well…you are one aren't you? Look! Your hair is in buns!" Ino pointed._

"_You made it sound like an insult!" _

"_I did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

_Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped at Ino and Tenten's brawl._

"_Ano…They're always like that.." Hinata whispered to Sakura. Sakura just giggled and continued to watch the two girls fight._

_End of flashback…_

"It was often Ino whom Sakura is with since I'm usually busy training in karate and Hinata-chan was practicing in singing. We all became best friends ever since that encounter." Tenten smiled as she remembered the old days when they were still young.

"I see…Until now you and Ino still claw each other." Neji said and Tenten let out a chuckle.

"Yeah…I guess some things won't really change." Silence once more enveloped them and this time Tenten broke it with her question.

"How about you? How did you and the boys meet?" Tenten asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Neji said facing her.

"Of course…I told you part of my story, now tell me yours." Tenten demanded.

"Well…unlike you and the girls, the boys and I never really knew each other when we were young. We were actually separated. I knew Sasuke but we never knew about Naruto and Shikamaru until one day when Sasuke and I were here in this park where you and the girls also met."

_Flashback….(again XD)_

_Two boys were under an oak tree in the middle part of the field of the park. One was reading and the other was taking a nap._

"_Don't you get tired in reading?" the boy with jet black hair asked his companion next to him._

"_Well, unlike you…I do something productive than napping and dreaming." The other boy with long silky brown hair tied in a low pony tail said not bothering to look at his black haired friend._

"_Hn…Hyuuga freak."_

"_Pathetic Uchiha." _

"_Whatever…I'm going to the fountain for a while. I got thirsty." Sasuke said standing up as Neji nodded still looking at his book. Soon Neji got tired of reading and decided to follow Sasuke to the fountain only to see him talking to a blonde haired guy._

"_Uchiha…" Neji called as both the said boy and the blonde haired kid looked at him._

"_Hyuuga…This is Uzumaki…I decided to be one of his friends…Even though I didn't know hat came into me…" Sasuke said as he mumbled the last part._

_Neji raised one of his brown eyebrows at Sasuke and looked at the blonde kid in front of him who had some kind of whiskers on his cheeks and electric blue eyes._

"_Uzumaki…" Neji started._

"_Call me Naruto! Dattebayo!!" a 5 year old Naruto said loudly with a wide grin and his thumb out at Neji._

"_He's loud…" Sasuke said._

"_I can see that…Well…Naruto…I guess you're one of us now…" Neji said as he gave a small smile at Naruto and Sasuke also doing the same._

"_Gee…thanks for being my friends!" Naruto said still having the cheesy grin._

_End of flashback…_

"Eh…How about Shikamaru? How did you guys meet him?" Tenten asked. Neji smirked and started to give a small chuckle when he remembered how they met Shikamaru.

_Flashback…_

"_Haha! Come on Neji! You're so slow!" a 5 year old Naruto yelled. _

"_Yeah Hyuuga! Don't you want your fairytale book back?" a 5 year old Sasuke yelled after._

"_Both of you are going down! Give it back!!" a 5 year old Neji yelled as he tried to catch the two boys who 'stole' his favorite book._

_They were running by a meadow with a river just below. When Neji caught up to them he jumped on them causing them to roll all the way down to the river. _

_Meanwhile…another 5 year old boy was lying on the grassy lea staring up at the clouds not noticing the huge ball of 'cute' boys rolling down directly to his direction. _

'_Clouds are really nice…' the boy thought._

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"_

"_What the?" and when he looked up to the 'screaming ball…he was pulled with them and they all went down splashing into the river._

_SPLASH!!_

_Four heads popped out of the cold surface coughing out water. _

"_What was that about?!" the litlle cloud gazer yelled at the three 5 year olds._

"_Where's my book?!" Nwji shouted frantically as he dove in trying to find his book only to see it floating on water all soaked up._

"_You ruined my favorite book!!!!" he shouted._

"_Oops…" Sasuke and Naruto looked at the angry face of Neji with their cute innocent faces and soon…the little Neji jumped at them and tried to drown them._

'_This is so troublesome…' the left out boy thought._

"_Oi! Will you guys stop that!" he shouted calling the attention of the three boys._

"_Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo! Let's be friends!!" Naruto shouted showing his foxy grin at the left out boy._

"_Troublesome…I'm Shikamaru…" the 5 year old Shikamaru said._

"_Shikamaru it is! Well…that two over there who are glaring at each other are Sasuke with the chicken hair and Neji with the girly hair!" Naruto shouted._

"_What did you say??!!!?" and another brawl began between the three boys leaving Shikamaru with a huge sweat drop… 'Wow…I made new friends after I move in and they have to be wild and violent…and loud.' He thought as he looked at the three boys jumping at each other trying to choke or punch and sometimes drown each other by the low side of the river._

_End of flashback…_

Tenten was laughing at the story of the Hyuuga beside her especially of how he met his own friends.

"Hahahahaha!!! Oh my God! Man! You guys got one hell of an introduction to each other!!" Tenten said while laughing.

"Hn…" Neji replied as he gazed at the sky as it started to turn in a hue of blue signaling that it the sun is rising.

"Come on. The sun is starting to rise." Neji said as he started to stand up. That's when Tenten saw what he was wearing.

A simple pair of Puma gray jogging pants with the same brand of navy running shoes with a navy blue tight shirt showing of his masculine body.

"Oi. You alright?" Neji asked as he looked at her. "Uh…I'm sorry…" Tenten mumbled as she stood up.

"Why don't we have breakfast on the way?" Tenten asked.

"Sure."

They entered a simple fast food chain that serves breakfast and ordered some food and some drinks.

"It's funny how our friends would often fight." Tenten said as she gazed out of the glass window by their table.

"I know. Do you remember how we all met?" Neji said as he looked at Tenten smiling with the thought of reminiscing the old days.

"Yeah…it was quite funny too."

_Flashback…._

"_Hurry up you guys! The ice cream won't wait!!" 7 year old Ino shouted out to her friends quite far behind her not looking where she was going._

"_Slow down Ino!" a 7 year old Sakura shouted back. Soon…they saw Ino bumping into someone causing both of them to fall on the pavement._

"_Watch where you're going!" both of them shouted._

"_You!" they pointed at each other._

"_Ino! Are you alright?" Hinata asked as she helped the blonde to stand up. _

"_Oi Shikamaru…You alright?" three 7 year old boys came behind Shikamaru helping him up._

"_You're the troublesome neighbor that we have." Shikamaru said._

"_What did you say? You're the lazy ass!" Ino shouted. _

"_Uhh…what's with all these? Hinata-san?" Neji said._

"_Neji-nii-san…" Hinata smiled._

"_Wow! You're Neji's cousin? You're cute!" Naruto said as he tried to put an arm over Hinata's shoulders but was bonked by Neji before he could even do it._

"_You keep your hands away from my cousin."_

"_Mou! No need to be overprotective of her!"_

"_Che…you'll probably infect her."_

"_What did you say freak?!"_

"_Dobe." The 7 year old Sasuke butted in._

"_Eh??!!! Teme!!"_

"_Tsk…tsk…tsk…Little boys like you shouldn't be saying such vulgar words." Sasuke said as he smirked._

"_Shut up!"_

"_Hn. Dobe." Neji ans Sasuke said together then glared at each other._

"_Freak."_

"_Pathetic Loser" and looked away from each other._

_Neji caught the 2 bun haired girl looking at him and looked back at her seeing her smiling making him blush. The same happened to Sasuke only that he saw the pink haired girl just staring at him innocently._

"_Anou…I think we should go…Ino…stop fighting with Shikamaru-san. I thought you want ice cream?" Hinata cutted through._

"_Ice cream!" Ino shouted as she skipped towards the ice cream store completely forgetting about the 'lazy ass' boy._

_End of flashback…._

"I'd say the encounter was weird…" Neji said as Tenten giggled earning a small blush from him. They were starting to eat until Tenten broke the short silence again.

"Hey. Let's have a truce." Tenten suggested looking at Neji.

"A truce? What about the others?"

"They'll follow shortly." Tenten answered smiling.

"Alright. I am getting tired with all these fights." Neji said.

"Then it's settled! Soon, ANBU and KUNOICHI will have peace!" Tenten said giving Neji the peace sign.

"Hn." Neji replied.

Hopefully, the 2 parties would have peace. Besides…it's time for more drama and romance!!!

TBC…..

**Alright! That's it! It's quite long and I hope you'll review! Please do! I need inspiration!!! By the way…I changed my pen name! The reason is stated in my profile!! So please review!! ******


	10. Group Project!

**Popochi-chan: Thanks to all those who reviewed to me!!!**

**Sasuke: Oh please…you were crying when you found out there were only less than 10 who reviewed in your story.**

**Popochi-chan: You shut up!! Or I'll cram another script to you!!**

**Sasuke: Pfft…So? I have a good memory…No problem…**

**Popochi-chan: Tch… That's what you think…Here's the script…good luck. (winks at him)**

**Sakura: Eh? Sasuke-kun…what's wrong?**

**Sasuke: Hell no!!! (holding a 240 paged script)**

**Popochi-chan: Well…Enjoy this chapter!!!**

_Previously:_

"_I'd say the encounter was weird…" Neji said as Tenten giggled earning a small blush from him. They were starting to eat until Tenten broke the short silence again._

"_Hey. Let's have a truce." Tenten suggested looking at Neji._

"_A truce? What about the others?"_

"_They'll follow shortly." Tenten answered smiling._

"_Alright. I am getting tired with all these fights." Neji said._

"_Then it's settled! Soon, ANBU and KUNOICHI will have peace!" Tenten said giving Neji the peace sign._

"_Hn." Neji replied._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 10: Group Project**

"What subjects do we have again this morning?" Ino asked to her two present best friends.

"2 periods of Arts and Literature" Sakura answered.

"Where is Tenten? Usually she's earlier than all of us." Hinata asked.

"Oi Sakura." A deep voice asked making them turn around to see ANBU.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata-chan…have you seen Neji?" Naruto asked.

"He's not with you guys? He wasn't home when I woke up this morning. I thought he left earlier that's why I drove to school alone." Hinata said.

"That's weird…Tenten's not here yet either when we arrived to school." Ino said.

"How troublesome…." Shikamaru mumbled as he leaned against the lockers with his eyes closed.

"Oi… Do you guys think Tenten and Neji are together?" Naruto asked as he grinned at the twitching faces of the others until Sasuke and Sakura hit him on the head.

"Idiot."

"Dobe."

"Mou! Teme! Sakura-chan!! Why did you hit me?!" Naruto yelled as he touched the bump on his head.

"Hn. I don't know dobe. Maybe because you're forgetting the fact that our little groups are actual rivals." Sasuke said.

"Hmph! Teme." Naruto muttered.

"Dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe!"

"Then stop calling me bastard."

"You started it!"

"And you followed."

"Why you-" Naruto said as he tried to punch Sasuke on the face only to be held by the face resulting that his only swinging his arms desperstely trying to punch the heart throb.

"You know…you're starting to look more and more like an idiot each day. How troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Not you too!" the girls simply laughed at the way the boys treated each other.

"Stop crying idiot. You'll bring flood to school." Sasuke said to the balling Naruto with tears falling anime style.

"You know you didn't have to drive me to school." Tenten said as she and Neji got out of his blue Lamborghini.

"Hn. We're going to the same school anyway plus we're already together so no difference." Neji said as they started to walk towards the school entrance. Students looked at them as they walked.

"So…how do we break it to the others that we're deciding to set aside the rivalry?" Tenten asked.

"We'll just say it." Neji replied earning a sigh from Tenten.

"Fine. Then you say it then." Tenten said as they pushed the school entrance going inside the building towards their groups.

Sakura was chuckling at the way the boys were acting when she heard the school doors open catching her attention. Her eyes widened in shock as she called the attention of her friends.

"Uhmmm… Guys…I don't know if I'm hallucinating but I think I'm seeing Tenten and Neji walking together." Sakura said as she continued to stare at the "couple".

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think the dobe here is right." Sasuke said as all of them continued to stare as Neji and Tenten walked towards them.

"Hey guys!" Tenten greeted with a smile on her face.

"Yo." Neji waved.

The two groups just gaped at them with their jaws wide open (no…their jaws didn't reach the floor) earning a sweat drop from the two.

"Uhhh…Something wrong?" Tenten asked before the two groups pulled Tenten and Neji from the opposite sides of the hallway.

With the girls….

"Alright bun head…Explain the 'what's-with-Neji-and-Tenten-deciding-to-walk-together' issue." Ino said.

"Exactly what she said." Hinata and Sakura said at the same time pointing at Ino.

"Well…yesterday he joined me in practice for the women's league soccer game this upcoming sports fest and well…I don't know…we kind of had some 'quality time'." Tenten replied as she looked at her friends who had eyes like these…O.O

"Go on…" Sakura said still having her eyes wide open.

"Well…you girls know I go jogging early in the morning right?" Tenten said and the girls nodded.

"Well…coincidentally when I arrived at the park to relax and simply gaze at the stars after my routine he was also there. And we chatted then ate some breakfast together in the nearest fast food restaurant and he offered me a ride on the way to school after getting dressed up for school." Tenten said.

"Wait. You mean he actually fetched you at your house offering a ride for school?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. That's basically it." And the girls had their jaws on the ground while Tenten simply sweatdropped.

With the boys…(on the other side of the hallway)

"Alright Hyuuga. Start explaining." Sasuke said.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Explain why you arrived here at school with Ama." Shikamaru said.

"Oh that. Well, yesterday we practiced together then this morning about 5 a.m I decided to go to the park to gaze at the stars since I couldn't sleep anymore. A few minutes later she arrived and well we talked then had some breakfast and I offered her a ride to school after she got dressed." Neji replied.

The boys simply looked at him with passive faces until Naruto started to grin.

"Ooohhhh…Is Neji starting to like Tenten?" Naruto said as he nudged Neji on the side.

"Shut up before I try to send you all the way to the air." Thus shutting up Naruto.

"Well Hyuuga. Do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up Uchiha. Just because I offered her a ride doesn't mean I'm crushing on her already." Neji snapped.

"Hn…Whatever Hyuuga."

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

The bell started to ring signaling the students to proceed and the two groups faced each other with an awkward silence between them.

"Uh…Well…Neji, maybe we should go ahead ne?" Tenten said as Neji nodded in return and the two head off to their classroom as the others twitched in confusion.

"Seriously though…Are they together or not?" Ino asked as she watched the two walking together leaving them behind.

"Maybe they're trying to imply something." Sakura said as she walked with the others towards their classroom.

"Like what Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll ask?" Sakura replied.

"That's stupid pinky." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah?! Then what's your opinion chicken ass!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up. We'll find out in a different way stupid." Sasuke retorted.

"How teme?" Naruto took this time to ask.

"Nothing better than an old good spying on our little friends." Sasuke said with a smirk as they all stopped in front of their classroom door which was closed. They could hear the noise created by their classmates.

"But isn't that a bit risky? And why the hell are we going to spy on what they're implying on us. All we have to do is ask!" Sakura said as the group watched the two bicker.

"Are you dumb? What if they're implying something different that we're not expecting?" Sasuke said slightly glaring at his female companion.

"Fine! But you'll be the mastermind and will get the blame when they catch us. Deal?" Sakura said holding out her hand for an agreement.

"Deal." Sasuke said smirking shaking hands with her.

"Alright class. Settle down. We have to discuss about your first project of the semester." Kurenai announced as the whole room groaned and complained.

"Man…I'm starting to feel that this whole day…all teachers will be giving their lame projects." Hinata mumbled to Ino.

"Tell me about it. It's the same routine since two years ago." Ino mumbled back to Hinata.

"Although this semester's project will be different." Kurenai continued.

"Nani? How so sensei?" a student asked.

"Well…Instead of an informative project, you'll be doing a creative project." Kurenai said. The students started to grow some interest as their teacher explained the instructions.

"Since our subject is about arts and literature we'll be focusing the lesson for this coming 2 weeks in love songs from classic films."

"How old would those films be sensei?"

"Not too old but I'd say for an example…'Sweet November'. That movie has songs that are quite old already yet still loved by most people today. I want you all to form groups consisting of four members ONLY. You will be choosing a romantic movie and pick one song to present through your creativity." Kurenai said.

"Now…get your notebooks and copy the following criteria for the project then you can form your groups and I'll give the whole first period for you to plan your presentations. The due date will be next week so you all better be prepared." Kurenai turned her back and started to write on the board.

"Hey girls…Do you have any idea?" Sakura whispered to her friends as the three moved their desks closer to avoid interrupting the class.

"Well…Do you know the movie 'My Best Friend's Wedding?'" Tenten asked. (Tenten sits beside Sakura while Ino is beside Hinata. Ino and Hinata are behind Sakura and Tenten's desk. The boys however are beside the window only this time that Sasuke and Naruto sits together while Neji and Shikamaru are behind them.)

"Oh my God…I cried watching that movie!" Ino whispered loud enough.

"Me too. I was expecting Julia Roberts to end up with that guy she was best friends with!!!" Sakura said.

"Totally! I started bawling my eyes out when her best friend got married and was starting to walk out of the church with his wife. Man! Then he came back to hug her!!!" Hinata added.

"Okay guys but let's not focus on the drama and choose a song from that movie alright? I mean…if you girls want that movie." Tenten said.

"Sure! We can sing the intro of the movie!" Ino said excited about the whole project.

"Oh yeah! That's a good song! We can dress up as bride's maids and one of us will act as a bride!" Sakura said as each student met up with their group and started planning.

"Hm. Exactly but…who will be the bride?" Hinata asked. The group suddenly became silent when they all looked at Sakura.

"Eh? Why are you all looking at me?" she asked unsurely suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable.

"You'll be the bride Saku-chan." Ino said slyly.

"Nani?! But I don't want to!" Sakura said twitching in annoyance.

"But you have the best voice out of all of us four. So you'll do the part." Hinata said sticking out her tongue after.

"Yeah. And besides Sakura…I bet Sasuke would start drooling when he sees you. He'd surely start imagining himself in a tux ready to marry you." Tenten said as to add in teasing their pink haired best friend.

"Shut up girls! Like hell that Uchiha would dare marry me. I wouldn't even dare marrying him!" Sakura hissed not loud enough to be heard by the other students.

"Alright Saku…Whatever you say. But you will still do the part." Ino said grinning.

"Fine. I'll do it. But Ino will provide the costumes." Sakura said grinning back at Ino as Ino started to twitch.

"Nani? I'm not the only one who's rich here!" Ino said glaring at Sakura.

"Nor am I." Sakura answered back pointing at Tenten and Hinata.

"Hmph! Then why should I be the one to spend for the things we wear?" Ino asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You have the best fashion sense no duh." Tenten answered.

"I'm aware of that." Ino said once more twitching.

"Alright! So it's settled! We can start practice this Friday after school! We can even sleepover my house." Hinata said.

"Alright! Agree!"

With the boys…

"So do you guys have any idea for this lame project?" Shikamaru asked as he put his legs on the desk and yawned.

"Tch. I'd rather prefer those informative projects than this one." Neji said crossing his arms.

"Hn. We don't have any other choice." Sasuke saidas he turned around to face NEji and Shikamaru with Naruto.

"You guys want to performs as a band?" Naruto suggested.

"And have those idiotic fangirls of ours scream louder than they do when we arrive in school? Hell no dobe." Sasuke said.

"Well what do you want teme? Dance around the room with a tutu?" Naruto said smirking at his raven haired buddy.

"Fine. What do you say guys?" Sasuke asked the other two.

"Hn. Fine. As long as we don't dance like what the idiot said." Neji replied.

"Fine with me." Shikamaru followed.

"So what song?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"Hm…The movie…'My Best Friend's Wedding'. Do you guys know that?" Neji asked.

"I heard about it. Though I can't really remember. Ino just babbled about that movie and I swear she was crying over it. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"So what about that movie? And where the hell did you find that? You watch chick flicks Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Shut up Uchiha. I came across Hinata-san one time and she was watching that movie and started forcing me to sit down and watch the lame movie." Neji narrated.

"And you actually watched it?" Naruto asked as he started to snigger.

"Idiot. Hinata threatened me." Neji said and Naruto started to laugh hard as Shikamaru and Sasuke tried to stifle their laugh.

"She threatened you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! coughcough HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! choke AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ack! Why did you hit me you freak!" Naruto shouted.

"Because you were being loud you idiot." Neji simply said.

"Hmph! Let's just get on with the planning." Naruto said as he glared at Neji.

"Good to know that you didn't start shouting idiot."

"Stop that you freak!"

"Idiot."

"Freak!"

"Idiot."

"Freak!"

"It's funny how these two are starting to act like you and Naruto." Shikamaru said watching his two friends bicker.

"Hn. Shut up. As if you wouldn't bicker with Neji." Sasuke said.

"Now you shut up bastard." Shikamaru said starting a glare at Sasuke.

"Look who's talking you ass." Sasuke glared back.

"Bastard."

"Ass."

"Bastard."

"Ass."

How childish can they get? Well anyway! Let's continue with the story!

After bickering at each other they all calmed down and continued planning.

"So what song?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's just play 'ISay a Little Prayer For You' from the movie I said earlier." Neji said.

"You mean the one when you little cousin threatened you?" Naruto said grinning mischievously.

"Shut your pie hole you dumb ass." Neji said. Man…this will make things slow.

"Why you-"

"NAruto sit down. Let's just finish this off before we would all start another bickering." Sasuke said cutting Naruto off on what he was about to shout at Neji.

"Fine!" Naruto said.

"Alright. I'm guessing the usual instruments?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"Yup. Just the usual." Neji replied.

"So Naruto:drums, Neji:base guitar, me: guitar and Sasuke here will do the vocals and lead guitar?" Shikamaru asked.

"Exactly. We'll start practice this Friday if you all are available." Neji said.

Ooh! Ooh! Sleep over at Neji's!" Naruto said excitedly as the other looked at him weirdly.

"Seriosly dobe. I'm starting to think that you're gay. You acted like some kind of girl excited for a slumber party with make up and stuff." Sasuke said.

"Shut up teme!" the joy of name calling. Now would anyone like to question the friendship that these men has? Oh well…All hail friendship!

TBC…

**A/N: **That's it for this chapter guys! I'm so sorry for the super duper late update!!! I'm also updating my other story, Daywalker and you could read them if you like. I hope you enjoyed this chapter:P Happy New Year guys! Reviews please!!!


End file.
